Another Day
by Yunny
Summary: Yoh y Anna se han casada ¿que pasara ahora? - Totalmente Yoh x Anna -contiene Lemon (5ª Cap Por fin! U)
1. Despertar

+++++ _**Another Day **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Advertencias: **Este fic va a estar muy fuertecillo, va a contener Lemon, pero lo pongo PG-13, porque he visto cosas mas fuertes publicadas aquí ^^. A los que sean sensibles o no les guste el Lemon que no sigan leyendo, porque no me hago responsable, no quiero quejas porque están avisados._

_**Aclaraciones: **Anna y Yoh tienen 18 años, así que saquen cuentas para los demás ¿ok?_. _El fic es totalmente Yoh x Anna, no tengo pensamiento de meter a otra pareja por ahora._  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 1: Despertar +++++++++++++

Anna despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se infiltraban por la ventana, intento mover la cabeza pero no podía ya que tenia la cabeza de Yoh pegada a la suya.

Hace tres semanas se convirtieron en un matrimonio. Habían estado las tres semanas fuera y esa noche habían vuelto a su casa. 

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque no podía abrirlos mucho ya que le molestaba un rayo de Sol, intento girar pero no pudo, ya que Yoh estaba abrazado a ella.

Despacio quito un brazo de Yoh para poder salir, pero mientras estaba en ello, Yoh la volvió a atrapar.

-Yoh: ¿Ya te quieres ir? -dijo con una voz muy suave...

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -se quejo- ¡Suéltame! -Anna giro para estar cara a cara con Yoh -Suéltame -esta vez lo dijo con tono de ruego y poniendo cara triste.

-Yoh: ¡Que bonita estas cuando haces eso! -Yoh le dio un beso en la frente, sonrió y luego empezó a darle besos por el cuello.

-Anna: Yoh, venga... no puede ser siempre lo mismo, todas las mañanas igual, además tienes que irte, Manta vendrá hoy, ¿recuerdas? - Anna coloco sus manos en el pecho de Yoh para separarlo.

-Yoh: Es que es mi desayuno ^_^

-Anna: ¿Me estas comparando con comida? -Le miro fríamente

-Yoh: No, digo que tu eres lo que necesito tomar por la mañana para tener fuerzas 

-Anna: Lo que tu necesitas es una ducha fría -le dijo en tono serio pero con algo de burlo.

-Yoh: ^_^ tal vez -dicho eso se inclino para besarla, Anna respondió pero fueron interrumpidos por un despertador.

Yoh soltó a Anna y se levanto para pararlo, ya que Anna lo había dejado encima de una mesa lejos del futon, cuando se dio la vuelta Anna ya se había ido de la habitación.

Cuando se casaron también dejaron a luz su sentimientos, sentimientos que por miedo no salían a la luz. Pero ahora los dos se culparon por no haberlo confesado antes y en esas tres semanas siempre estaban pegados el uno al otro como para recompensar el tiempo perdido, cuando estaban juntos se comportaban de maneras diferentes, Yoh se ponía mas serio y Anna se ponía cariñosa, no parecían ellos, aunque eso solo pasaba cuando estaban solos.

Anna estaba en el baño, se encontraba algo perdida, después de tres semanas se sentía perdida en su propia casa. Se quito su camisón y lo demás y lo dejo bien acomodado y entro en la ducha.

Encendió el grifo y cerro los ojos al notar el agua cayendo sobre su piel, pero esa sensación duro poco ya que abrió los ojos del sobre salto de sentir unos brazos abrazándola por detrás.

-Anna: ¡Yoh!

-Yoh: Es cierto necesitaba una ducha ^_^

-Anna: ya...-dijo con ironía- ¡venga suéltame! 

-Yoh: mmmm ¿Y la palabra mágica?

-Anna: Ahora.

-Yoh: mmm no ^_^ -Yoh agarro un pecho de Anna y apretó, haciendo que a Anna se le escapara un pequeño gemido.

-Anna:....Ya....suéltame -dijo con dureza a pesar del apretón de Yoh.

Yoh bajo la otra mano hasta la entre pierna de Anna, casi automáticamente al sentir la mano, Anna separo algo sus piernas y Yoh introducio dos dedos con fuerza que tuvo de recompensa un par de gemidos de Anna.

-Yoh: Esa tampoco era la respuesta -le dijo en susurro, y empezó a besar su cuello.

Yoh seguía apretando el pecho de Anna y con los dedos entrando y saliendo de ella, esta intentaba no gemir mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero era inútil. Anna sentía en su espalda la excitación de Yoh, como pudo subió un brazo para capturar la mano que Yoh tenia en su pecho.

-Anna: Yoh...-soltó en forma de gemido, el aludido, soltó a Anna para darle la vuelta, apoyo a Anna en la pared y le sujeto las muñecas, para quedar frente a ella y mirándole los ojos.

Anna respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, a pesar del agua que caía sobre ella, se sentía con el cuerpo tremendamente caliente, un calor que solo Yoh podía detener. Yoh soltó unas de las muñecas de Anna para apartarle unos mechones de la cara y volvió a sujetarla, sonrió con malicia mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Yoh: Esa era la palabra.

Anna levanto la cabeza para capturar los labios de Yoh con los suyos, este soltó sus muñecas y poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Anna aprovecho y le paso los brazos por el cuello y subió sus piernas a la cintura de Yoh, a lo que el respondió pegándola mas a la pared sujetándola de los muslos y con un movimiento brusco la penetro consiguiendo como respuesta un grito de Anna, que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Yoh no pareció sentir esto ultimo y siguió dando envestidas como queriendo incrustar a Anna en la pared, los dos jadeaban y gemían bastante alto.

Anna clavaba cada vez mas las uñas en la espalda del Shaman hasta llegar a hacerle sangre, Yoh sentía dolor pero reaccionaba con embestidas mas fuertes, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas al llegar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yoh apoyo la cabeza en la pared mientras recobrara el aire, Anna seguía apoyada en el hombro de Yoh y acariciaba la espalda lastimada de Yoh. Cuando se tranquilizo, Yoh separo un poco a Anna de la pared y quito las manos de los muslos de Anna y ella lentamente bajo de la cintura de Yoh pero sin dejar de abrazarle y acariciar su espalda.

Yoh la tomo de los hombros y la separo, la miro a los ojos y beso su frente. Anna tenia una mirada preocupada y aun seguí acariciando la espalda de Yoh, volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

-Yoh: Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño... -dijo con su sonrisa pero con un tono muy dulce

Anna apoyo su cabeza en el pecho Yoh mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

-Anna: No importa... creo que yo te he hecho mas daño a ti

-Yoh: mmmm -Yoh separo dulcemente a Anna para mirarla - en eso tienes razón me hiciste daño -dijo en tono enfadado pero con su típica sonrisa.

-Anna: Pues -Cogió el rostro de Yoh con las manos - te lo mereces - Anna sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que solo aparecía con Yoh.

Yoh se inclino para besarla pero Anna que aun lo sujetaba lo detuvo.

-Anna: Ahora, haz el favor de dejarme que me de una ducha - Yoh sonrió y cogió las manos de Anna.

-Yoh: Yo también tengo que darme una ducha -dicho eso se inclino para besarla y Anna simplemente respondio.

******************************************************

Anna bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes roja y una falda negra, con vuelo, que le llegaba por las rodillas. Cuando fue a entrar por la puerta de la cocina se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

-¿¿¿: ¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien?

Anna se dirigió entonces a la puerta principal.

-¿¿¿: ¡¿HoooooLaaaaaaa?!

-Anna: Ya, cállate ¿Quieres? -Anna miraba con su típica mirada asesina - Enano Cabezón ¬¬

-Manta: Anna....- Su voz contenía algo de miedo - perdona pero no respondía nadie y yo pensé... que...esto...

Manta seguía siendo muy bajito, había ¿crecido? unos pocos centímetros, iba muy bien vestido, con una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y una corbata roja.

-Anna: Pasa -se puso a andar rumbo a la cocina- Yoh bajara en seguida 

Manta la siguió hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Anna tomo asiento.

-Manta: Que bien que ya regresaron -decía muy feliz - os extrañe mucho

-Anna: Hazme un té ¿Quieres? ¬¬

-Manta: "Excepto eso" - pensaba Manta mientras cascadas de lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Manta preparaba el té mientras Anna preparaba un paquete con comida, cuando termino se volvió a sentar y Manta le sirvió el té y se sentó con ella.

-Manta: ¿Porque tarda tanto Yoh? - Anna tomaba el té tranquilamente pasando de Manta.

-Yoh: ¡¡Manta!! -dijo muy alegremente mientras aparecía por al puerta, con una camiseta blanca, medio abierta y unos pantalones azules anchos, llevaba el pelo recogido con una cola alta.

Los jóvenes se abrazaron efusivamente mientras cascadas de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yoh/Manta: Te he echado mucho de menos T.T

-Anna: ejem....-Anna tenia una mirada fría pero con algo de alucinación...

Los chicos se separaron y acomodaron sus ropas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Manta: Bueno... Yoh ¿nos vamos ya?

-Yoh: jijijiji - Yoh reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- se me hace raro volver a la rutina de antes.

-Manta: Antes también se te hacia raro -dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Yoh: Bueno... déjame que desayune y...-Fue interrumpido por Anna que se coloco delante de el con su mochila en la mano - Annita...

-Anna: Yoh... ¿no recuerdas? -dijo en un tono menos frió a lo que Manta estaba acostumbrado.

-Yoh: mmmm eh...esto...-Yoh rascaba su cabeza- ¿recordar que...? -dijo al fin con algo de miedo.

-Anna: Ya desayunaste, así que ya puedes irte -dicho eso le entrego la cartera a Yoh.

-Yoh: ... tienes razón -dijo con una risa algo nerviosa y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas - ¿Vamos Manta? -dijo mirando a su mini amigo.

-Manta: ¿Eh?..Ah claro, vamos - Manta no entendía nada, pero prefirió no preguntar por el momento.

Manta salió de la cocina seguido de Yoh, que miraba su estomago, y Anna iba detrás de ellos, llegaron a la puerta principal donde los chicos se pusieron sus respectivos calzados, mientras Anna los observaba, cuando Yoh se dirigió a su esposa, Manta fue a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que el la tocara.

-Ryu: ¡¡¡Don Yoh!!! -Ryu se echo encima de Yoh abrazándolo muy fuerte.- Ya regresaron, ¡¡los extrañe mucho!!

-Pilika: ¡¡Anna!! -Al igual que Ryu se echo sobre Anna abrazándola

-Horo-Horo: Soltarlos ya ¿no? creo que necesitaran respirar...-Horo-Horo estaba en la puerta, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza tras la actuación de su hermana y Ryu.

Los aludidos soltaron a sus victimas pero seguían con la mirada de corazones.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Que les pareció? Es mi primer Lemon. No os alarméis, no va a ser todo el tiempo así... Yoh y Anna dejaran de comportarse como perros en celo xD, aunque el fic ha empezado algo fuerte se ira suavizando ^_^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	2. Esperando

+++++ _**Another Day **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Advertencias: **Este fic va a estar muy fuertecillo, va a contener Lemon, pero lo pongo PG-13, porque he visto cosas mas fuertes publicadas aquí ^^. A los que sean sensibles o no les guste el Lemon que no sigan leyendo, porque no me hago responsable, no quiero quejas porque están avisados._

_**Aclaraciones: **Anna y Yoh tienen 18 años, así que saquen cuentas para los demás ¿ok?_. _El fic es totalmente Yoh x Anna, no tengo pensamiento de meter a otra pareja por ahora._  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 2 : Esperando +++++++++++++

-Horo-Horo: Soltarlos ya ¿no? creo que necesitaran respirar...-Horo-Horo estaba en la puerta, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza tras la actuación de su hermana y Ryu.

Los aludidos soltaron a sus victimas pero seguían con la mirada de corazones.

*****************************************

-Manta: Bueno....Yoh ¿vamos ya? -Manta se acerco a su amigo para alejarlo de Ryu.

-Yoh: Si... -Aun estaba shockeado por el placaje de Ryu, se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban Manta y Horo-Horo.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Venga! yo os llevare -dijo empujado a Manta y a Yoh hacia la salida - ¡Ah! me olvida - dio la vuelta - buenos días Anna, nos vemos -dicho eso desapareció, dejando a Anna con Ryu y Pilika, que aun sostenía su brazo.

-Anna: ¿Por que a mi.....? -repetía una y otra vez...

-Pilika: ¡¡¡Anna!!! cuéntame cuéntame -Anna seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta, mientras Ryu y Pilika le acosaban a preguntas.

*****************************

Los tres chicos iban montados en el auto de Horo-Horo, que era un gran conductor, Yoh estudiaba con Manta empresariales para poder trabajar con el en una de las empresas de su familia, no se le daba muy bien, pero se esforzaba mucho para poder estar junto a su amigo.

-Yoh: Horo-Horo, ¿Por que has venido tan temprano?, yo creía que habíamos quedado para comer...

-Horo-Horo: Pilika..... no paraba de darme la brasa.... compadezco a Anna...

-Manta: ¿Y luego que harás?

-Horo-Horo: ¿luego?

-Manta: Si, nosotros nos quedamos en clase, tu ¿Volverás a la pensión?

-Horo-Horo: ¡Ni loco! allí estará Pilika -tembló un poco- iré a recoger a Tamao.

-Yoh: ¿Y Len?

-Horo-Horo: Tranquilo, el tiene un "súper coche" dudo mucho que se montara en este -hizo una pausa- Bueno ya hemos llegado.

-Manta: gracias por traernos -dijo bajando del coche.

-Yoh: ¡Nos vemos a la comida! -siguió a Manta y bajo.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Hasta luego!

Horo-Horo se marcho dejando a Yoh y Manta a las entradas de la escuela, habían llegado demasiado pronto -_-UU. Yoh froto su estomago que hacia ruidos extraños...

-Yoh: Tengo hambre... -cascadas de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Manta: Pero Yoh, Anna dijo que ya habías desayunado, ¿Que tomaste?.

Yoh recordó que había tomado y hecho a reír rascándose la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas cogían algo de color.

-Yoh: jijiji algo verdaderamente rico ^_^

-Manta: ya....^^UU, entonces... ¿porque te suena el estomago?

-Yoh: no tomaría suficiente jijiji.

-Manta: Bueno....-A Manta le daba miedo preguntar -¡Ah! ¿Trajiste el libro que te deje?

-Yoh: ¡Si!, esta aquí -Yoh abrió su mochila para sacar el libro y se encontró con un paquete de comida, el que estaba preparando Anna, lo saco y comenzó a llorar de emoción, mientras Manta lo veía alucinado.

*****************************************

-Pilika: ¿Y viste el templo que te mencione?

-Anna: Si...si claro....-no sonaba muy convincente.

-Ryu: ¿Y donde estuvieron?

-Anna: Pues.... en muchos sitios.... cambiamos mucho de hotel....

Anna estuvo toda la mañana acosada por las preguntas de Ryu y Pilika, no sabia muy bien que contestarle, ya que solo se acordaba de los hoteles y de algunos sitios vagamente... en el viaje habían estado ocupados en otras cosas y menos hacer turismo hicieron de todo. Cada vez que estaba en algún Templo o parque tenían la necesidad de abrazarse, tocarse... y al final siempre hacían lo mismo, por eso no era un viaje para contar a nadie. Habían estado tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos que una vez sacados a la luz eran incontrolables.

Por fin, Anna fue salvada por la campana, el reloj sonó marcando las 12:30, tenían que ir yendo hacia el centro para reunirse con los demás. 

-Anna: Vaya, tenemos que irnos -dijo en tono de alivio y felicidad -vamos -dicho eso salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Pilika: ¡Espera Anna! -salió detrás de ella seguida de Ryu.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta principal se escucho un coche llegar, Anna ni si dio cuenta solo pensaba en que quería ver a Yoh.

-Pilika: ¿Será mi hermanito?

Los tres estaba colocándose los zapatos cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Jun: ¡¡¡Anna!!! -Jun salto hacia ella abrazándola.

-Len: La vas ahogar....

-Jun: ¡Ay! Perdón -la soltó- Vaya Pilika ... Tu aquí....-le echo una mirada desafiante.- que yo recuerde habíamos quedado todos en el centro.

-Pilika: Si.. pero mi hermano quería venir antes para saludar, además -la miraba de la misma manera- Tu también has venido antes.

Mientras ellas peleaban con la mirada, habían hecho una apuesta haber quien se enteraba de mas cosas. Anna se escapo de Jun y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba Len.

-Len: ¡cuanto tiempo Anna! -Dijo en tono burla

-Anna: si... mucho, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Len: Bueno mi hermana insistió en venir antes y mi pareció bien, así te acercábamos en coche, pero no sabia que tenias "compañía"-Haciendo referencia a Ryu y Pilika.

-Anna: Si... pero no a gusto mío -dijo fríamente- Bueno pues vamos-dijo agarrando a Len y llevándolo hacia el coche, los otros tres les siguieron, Pilika y Jun seguían peleando con la mirada ^^U.

Era un gran coche, era negro y tenia los asientos bien grandes y las ventanillas negras (de esas de los famosos que tu ves lo de fuera, pero ellos no te ven a ti ^^)

-Len: Que prisas Anna...

-Anna: Esto..si...es que tengo hambre...-en verdad quería ver a Yoh, habían estado tres semanas las 24 h. juntos, y solo estar separada de el unas horas se le hizo un infierno.

-Len: Ya...-dijo con ironía...-Bueno ¿Quien se monta en el asiento de ala....-Len no termino al ver como las chicas agarraban a Anna de los brazos -Ryu tu montaras alante conmigo.

-Jun: Venga Anna sube -Jun abrió una puerta para que Anna entrara.

-Pilika: No, sube por la otra puerta -dijo acercándose a ellas

-Jun: Que mas da, sube por aquí -Anna no las escuchaba simplemente se acerco para montar pero...

-Pilika: Que no....oh-oh -Pilika se quedo en blanco, había cerrado de golpe, pillando la falda de Anna y haciéndole una raja en el lado izquierdo, era una raja bastante grande, ya que le llegaba hasta "casi la cintura" no enseñaba la ropa interior, pero si su pierna ^^UU.

Anna sintió mucha rabia, ¿Que diablos les pasaba?. si se cambiaba perdería mucho tiempo y quería salir ya... simplemente abrió la puerta, entro y volvió a cerrarla. Las chicas entraron por la otra puerta, Jun se sentó a lado de Anna ya que Pilika aun seguía blanca. Jun se paso el camino haciendo preguntas, aunque Anna no hacia caso, así que Ryu intento cantar para animar el ambiente, pero Len no lo dejaba ^^UU.

*********************************************

-Manta: Yoh... deja de moverte así....

-Yoh: ¡¡Es que tardan mucho!!

-Manta: Pero si hemos quedado a las 13:00 y son las 12:50, tranquilo...

Yoh resopló y se quedo quieto, estaba muy inquieto, quería ver a Anna, no había pensado que estar separo unas horas seria tan duro..., no había prestado mucha atención en clase, nunca lo hacia la verdad ^^UU, pero estaba vez las horas se le hacían eternas, se calmo un poco al salir de clase y haber estado hablando con Manta de su viaje con Anna. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡Hola!! yo pensaba que seria el primero jeje

-Manta: hola Tamao ^_^

-Tamao: Buenos días joven Manta, buenos días joven Yoh -Tamao estudiaba para ser Itako y casi no la veían.

Su pelo había crecido, teniéndolo poco mas de los hombros y aunque seguía siendo muy educada, cada vez era algo mas fría, pero aun era muy dulce.

-Yoh: ¡Hola Tamao! ^_^

-Horo-Horo: ¿Y los demás aun no han llegado?

-Manta: no aun n...

-Ryu: ¡¡Don Yoh!! -Ryu volvió a abrazar a Yoh, pero estaba vez por detrás.

-Pilika: ¡¡Tamao!! que bien que pudiste venir ^_^

-Tamao: Tenia muchas ganas de veros, Buenos días Señorita Anna -hizo una reverencia.

-Anna: Buenos días Tamao.

Por fin, Anna había llegado, pero... no podía verla, Ryu lo tenia aprisionado en un abrazo de oso T.T.

-Jun: ¡¡Ryu!! suelta ya a Yoh -Ryu lo soltó un poco triste y automáticamente Jun le abrazo -deja un poco para los demás ^_^

-Len: ¿van a estar todo el tiempo así?

-Anna: Se me olvidaba...

-Len: ¿Eh?

-Anna: Len, he olvidado algo en tu coche, podrías pasarme las llaves.

-Len: No. -Mirada asesina de Anna -Esto... perdona, es una respuesta automática, toma ^^UU

-Jun: ¿Que olvidaste Anna? -dijo soltando a Yoh..

-Anna: Algo..-dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba el coche, que lo habían dejado a unas dos manzanas de allí.

-Manta: Nosotros entramos ya ¿Yoh? 

Yoh miraba a Anna y cuando torció la esquina ella paro, miro hacia allí y luego siguió su camino, Yoh sonrió y le tiro la cartera a Manta.

-Yoh: Ahora vuelvo, ir entrando ^_^

Todos se quedaron con cara de alucinación.

-Pilika: ¡¡A donde van!! -Pilika iba a echar a correr detrás de ellos pero Horo-Horo la detuvo - Hermano...

-Horo-Horo: Vamos a entrar ^_^ -dijo muy tranquilo.

Horo-Horo había madurado mucho, seguía teniendo gran apetito, pero no se alteraba tanto como antes, pero en ocasiones se alteraba mucho, iba por momentos xD.

-Jun: ¡¡Bueno vamos a dentro!! -dijo muy contenta empujando a Len para dentro, mientras esta repetía en susurros la frase "en mi coche no, por favor"

****************************************

Anna había torcido la esquina y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al coche de Len, tenia las llaves en la mano, pero en un momento alguien se las quito, se giro para ver quien era, pero alguien la beso salvajemente.

Yoh la había alcanzado, sus manos sujetaban la cabeza de Anna mientras la besa. El beso era muy apasionado, la besa como si su vida pendiera de eso. Se separaron para coger aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-Yoh: Te extrañe - Apoyo su frente en la de Anna y sonrió.

-Anna: Y yo a ti... -dicho eso volvió a besar a Yoh, quien con agilidad abrió la puerta del coche, sin mirar como si siempre lo hubiera echo, cuando estuvo abierta, se separo de Anna y la miro con una mirada picara.

-Yoh: ¿Crees que le molestara a Len? -Anna no dijo nada solo beso a Yoh, pero fue un beso corto.

Sin esperar mas Yoh abrió el seguro de la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta, Anna entro seguida de Yoh que cerro la puerta, puso los seguros al coche y tiro las llaves a un asiento de alante, Anna lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, Yoh puso una mano en su cuello y otra en su cintura para recostarla lentamente.

Una vez recostados Yoh bajo la mano de la cintura para acariciar las piernas de Anna bajo la falda, pero llego antes de lo que espera gracias a la gran raja que ahora tenia esa falda.

Anna estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Yoh, cuando hubo terminado, rompió el beso para poder quitársela y Yoh aprovecho para quitarle la camiseta a Anna, que levanto los brazos para poder sacarla, mientras su prometido le daba cortos besos sobre la piel que iba descubriendo.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y Yoh aprovecho para quitarle el sujetador a Anna, por su parte, ella tenia las manos trabajando para desabrochar los pantalones de Yoh, cuando lo consiguió Yoh se quito los pantalones y Anna se libro de la falda.

Yoh comenzó a besar el cuello de Anna , ella separo sus piernas y Yoh frotaba sus caderas con las de la chica, haciendo que su excitación creciera por momentos y poco después sus manos atraparon los pechos de la chica apretando con fuerza, al sentirlo Anna lo abrazo.

-Yoh: ¡Ay! -soltó un pequeño quedo y también hizo que soltara un poco el apretón del que tenia sometido a Anna, al hacer eso Anna recordó algo y agarró el rostro del Shaman para mirarle a los ojos.

-Anna: Yoh....-dijo en tono muy dulce mientras soltaba su rostro para poder acariciar la espalda de Yoh.

-Yoh: Dime Annita -Yoh tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Anna: ¿Aun...Aun te duele? -estaba vez su tono era con algo de preocupación, Yoh le dio un beso corto pero muy tierno y luego sonrío. 

-Yoh: no es nada... no te preocupes...-Yoh inclino la cabeza para besar el cuello de Anna pero esta puso las manos en su pecho y lo hecho hacia atrás, incorporándose.

Anna le miro, le dedico una sonrisa y echo a Yoh hacia atrás, para que quedara semi-acostado, ella se inclino y se echo hacia atrás y con la boca abierta capturo la excitación de Yoh, que aun seguía protegida por la ultima prenda pero aun así podía sentir la lengua y el aliento de Anna acariciándole, al sentirlo Yoh echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y soltó gemido.

Anna se separo, Yoh abrió los ojos apenado pero Anna deslizo sus manos por las caderas del chicos hasta llegar a la prenda que le molestaba para sacarla, Yoh se había incorporado un poco al sacar la prenda y Anna se inclino hacia el para besarle y volverle a recostar, se separo un poco del beso, pero aun se rozaban los labios, mordiendo el labio inferior de Yoh.

-Anna: Ahora....te recompensaré -dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia, volvió a besarlo, pero sus manos descendieron para poder atrapar la erección del chico y acariciarla suavemente.

Al sentirlo Yoh, soltó un gemido dentro de la boca de la chica, al notarlo, dejo las caricias suaves y empezó a masajearlo con algo mas de fuerza. Soltó el beso ya que Yoh volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Anna bajo la cabeza y con su lengua hizo pequeños círculos en la punta, mientras sus manos lo masajeaban, su cabello le producía pequeñas cosquillas al caer suavemente sobre la piel del joven.

Cuando Yoh soltó un gemido en tono mas alto que los demás, Anna dejo de hacer círculos con la lengua, se recogió el pelo detrás de las orejas y se inclino para que esta vez su boca acompañara a su mano. Yoh apretó mas los ojos y sus manos se cerraron un puño, Anna lo estaba matando con eso. cuando ya no pudo resistir mas Anna se separo de el con una sonrisa maliciosa lamiéndose las labios y con el rostro mojado por los líquidos de Yoh.

Totalmente fuera de control Yoh se incorporo y beso a Anna con gran violencia, agarro sus piernas y la recostó sin nada de delicadeza y le quito la ultima prenda, casi arrancándola de cuajo.

Ya recostada y con Yoh encima, esta la volvió a besar y en el besa Anna abrió los ojos y soltó un gran gemido al sentir como Yoh entraba dentro de ella con algo de violencia, Yoh agarro sus muñecas subiéndolas a la altura de su cabeza y Anna atrapo a Yoh con sus piernas.

Yoh entraba con rapidez y con violencia, lo que producía gemidos muy sonoros de Anna, Yoh tuvo que soltar una de sus muñecas para taparle la boca, ya que se encontraban en un coche, en medio de la calle. Cuando Anna no pudo mas, apretó los dientes dejándole una gran marca en la mano de Yoh, pero el no aparto la mano.

Yoh apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Anna, con la respiración agitada, lentamente, soltó la muñeca de Anna, aparto la mano de su boca y levanto la cabeza para ver a Anna que aun respiraba agitadamente.

La beso tiernamente y le aparto unos mechones de la cara y sonrió.

-Yoh: Te ves realmente hermosa así ¿lo sabias?

-Anna: Te amo...

-Yoh: Y yo a ti -volvió a besarla mientras se incorporaban.

Cuando se separaron Anna tomo la mano lastima de Yoh y luego lo miro a los ojos, con algo de tristeza.

-Anna: parece que te hice daño....

-Yoh: Tranquila.... -la acaricio con ternura la mejilla y luego soltó una risita - la recompensa es mejor que el accidente jijiji ¡Auch! -Anna le había proporcionado un pellizco.

-Anna: Tonto ¬¬

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

Este cap me salió algo largo ¿no creen? ^^UU, pero es que sino tenia que cortar el Lemon y no quería, ni tampoco quería hacerlo corto... ¿Que les pareció este Lemon? la verdad es que Anna y Yoh parecen perros en celo xD, pero están monos así ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! anna15, Ikana, Zeldalink-girl, keiko-sk, korishiteru y marion-asakura me alegra que os agrade el fic ^^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	3. ¿Naranjas?

+++++ _**Another Day **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Advertencias: **Este fic va a estar muy fuertecillo, va a contener Lemon, pero lo pongo PG-13, porque he visto cosas mas fuertes publicadas aquí ^^. A los que sean sensibles o no les guste el Lemon que no sigan leyendo, porque no me hago responsable, no quiero quejas porque están avisados._

_**Aclaraciones: **Anna y Yoh tienen 18 años, así que saquen cuentas para los demás ¿ok?_. _El fic es totalmente Yoh x Anna, no tengo pensamiento de meter a otra pareja por ahora._  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 3: ¿Naranjas?+++++++++++++++

-Pilika: ¡¡¡Wuau!!! ¡es enorme! -Pilika corría con los brazos abiertos.

-Horo-Horo: Pilika...^^UU si corres así te caerás...

Los chicos habían entrado al centro comercial, había cine, comercios, restaurantes, era inmenso.

-Jun: Bueno...ya estamos dentro y.... ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Manta: Habíamos quedado con Yoh y Anna para que nos contaran cosas de su viaje y pasar un tiempo con ellos pero....

-Len: Pero si los protagonistas desaparecen en tal que nos juntamos todos.... "por favor...en mi coche no...".

-Jun: Es normal -suspiro y puso cara de felicidad con corazones alrededor de la cabeza. - están enamorados. Bueno...- acercándose a Pilika- ¿a donde vamos? Yoh dijo "ir entrando" pero no sabemos a donde ir...

-Manta: ¿Porque no vamos a elegir algún restaurante?

-Tamao: Pero... la señorita Anna.. y el joven Yoh...¿como nos encontraran?

-Len: Cuando encontremos el restaurante ya lo pensáremos.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Eso!,*pero que no sea comida China...*-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero que los jóvenes de china alcanzaron a oír.

-Jun/Len: ¿Que ocurre con la comida china? -Jun tenia un tono de voz mas bajo que Len.

-Horo-Horo: Nada, Nada... -Dijo algo nervioso y echo a andar 

*****************************************

Yoh y Anna entraron al centro cogidos de la mano, se proporcionaban pequeñas caricias el uno al otro con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Anna: ¿Donde están?

-Yoh: Creo... que le dije que fueran entrando..-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Anna: ¿Crees?

-Yoh: Bueno, buscarlos será mas divertido ^_^ -tiro de la mano de Anna para comenzar a andar.

-Anna: Espero encontrarlos pronto... tengo hambre.

Subieron las escaleras mecánicas, para subir al segundo piso donde estaban los restaurantes.

-Pilika: ¡¡¡Eyyy!!! ¡¡¡chicos!!! ¡¡¡estamos aquí!!! -Pilika agitaba sus brazos en la entrada de un restaurante (Chino por cierto xD) y todo el mundo la miraba...

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de la pareja que se acerco a ella aun cogidos de la mano.

-Pilika: Si que tardaron -dijo enojada

-Yoh: jijiji -reía nerviosamente - ¿entramos?

-Anna: si, tengo mucha hambre - Anna entro rápidamente tirando de la mano de Yoh, no estaba nerviosa pero tenia un gran apetito O.o.

Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa de forma circular, bien grande, todos hablaban tranquilamente, pero al oír los gritos de Pilika se giraron a saludar a los "desaparecidos" y tomaron asiento, Yoh y Anna estaban en el centro de la mesa (si lo se, en las mesas redondas no te puedes sentar en el centro ¬_¬), al otro lado, Anna tenia a Tamao, esta a Jun, Pilika, Horo-Horo, Len, Ryu y Manta, que estaba al lado de Yoh.

Todos hablaban tranquilamente con Yoh y Anna, sobre su viaje, habían pedido ya, Horo-Horo parecía no estar, ya que tragaba sin parar, Anna también comía con gran apetito, pero aunque comiera sentía como que no era eso lo que necesitaba.

-Anna: mmmm.......

-Tamao: Señorita Anna, ¿Le ocurre algo?

-Anna: Es que.... me falta algo.... -dio un sorbo a se té- nose...

-Yoh: ¿Te ocurre algo Annita? -dijo dejando su jugo de naranja en la mesa.

-Anna: no tranquilo -lo miro para sonreírle y Yoh muy dulcemente se inclino para besarla, fue un beso muy corto, ya que con los silbidos de la mesa era bastante incomodo, Anna se quedo como sock y se lamió los labios...

-Pilika/Jun: ¡Ains! ¿no son tiernos?

-Ryu: Don Yoh ¡¡déjeme echarles una foto!!

-Yoh: jijiji -Yoh reía nervioso- bueno esto...

Fue interrumpido por Anna que le agarro la cara y lo volvió a besar muy apasionadamente, Yoh se sorprendió al principio pero luego coloco sus brazos en la cintura de Anna y le respondió. Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos, luego empezaron a silbar y a gritar cosas como "vivan los novios" haciendo que todo el restaurante mirara, por supuesto Ryu saco varias fotos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, por falta de aire, Anna volvió a lamerse los labios y Yoh le sonrió apartándole algunos mechones de la cara, y Ryu volvió a aprovechar para sacar fotos y Pilika, Jun y Tamao suspiraban.

-Anna: Naranjas.....-dijo en susurro apartándose de Yoh.

-Yoh: ¿Que dices Annita? 

Cada palabra y cada gesto que hacían alguno de los dos provocaban un suspiro en las chicas y algún que otro Flash por la cámara de Ryu.

-Manta: Ryu déjalo ya.... los vas a dejar ciegos con tanto Flash x_x

-Horo-Horo: ¿que mas da? si ni se enteran, están como en trance

-Anna: Decía... -le paso en dedo por los labios y luego se lo introdujo en la boca- que sabes a naranjas.

Yoh sonrió y volvió acogerla de la cintura

-Len: Oigan ¬¬ Que no están solos, aun están con nosotros ¿recuerdan?

-Horo-Horo: Es cierto, nos están poniendo los dientes largos ¿eh?

Los aludidos saliendo del trance, se soltaron algo sonrojados, Yoh riendo nervioso y Anna seguía pensando en... ¿naranjas?, habría pasado demasiado tiempo con Yoh ^^UU.

Pasado un tiempo terminaron la comida y salieron del restaurante.

-Horo-Horo: waaa! que he comido, creo que ahora mismo adoro la comida china.

-Pilika: ¡Vamos a tomar un helado!

-Manta: ¡Si! me apetece *_*

Pasaron la tarde, hablando, se juntaban pocas veces, así que aprovechaban, el tiempo paso muy rápido y ya llego el momento de despedirse.

Los primeros en irse fueron Ryu y Manta, que Manta tenia que ir a una de sus clases nocturnas y tenia prisa.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Venga! los que se vengan conmigo andando ^_^ 

-Yoh: ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, Len toma tus llaves ^_^ -Muy sonriente Yoh le ofreció las llaves de su coche, Len las miro, luego a Yoh, las llaves, a Yoh, las llaves....

-Len: Puedes quedártelo.

-Yoh: ¿Que?...O.o

-Len: Si... considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños avanzado -"De todas formas iba a quemar ese coche" pensó...-Así que Loro-Loro nos vamos contigo. ¬¬

-Horo-Horo: ¡Oh! el señorito quiere que lo acerque a casa ¬¬, deberías hablarme mas educadamente.

-Len: Te hablo como te mereces ¬¬, además eres tu el que debe hablarme con respeto, te dejo dormir en mi hotel.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Pues sabes que te digo...!

-Jun: Ya basta ¬¬ -los chicos callaron y se dirigieron al coche echándose miradas asesinas.

-Tamao: ¡Hasta pronto Señorita Anna, Jove Yoh! -hizo una reverencia, y dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el coche pero recordó algo- ¡Ah! Señorita Anna, sobre lo de ....

-Yoh: ¿Eh? ¿_?

-Anna: No te preocupes Tamao, ya hablaremos

-Tamao: De acuerdo ^_^ ¡Adiós!

-Pilika: ¡Adiós Anna! -Estaba sujeta en su cuello (no se cansa?? O.o).

-Anna: Pilika ¬¬ no seas dramática que mañana vienes a casa

-Pilika: ¡Es cierto! jejeje lo olvide, entonces... ¡¡hasta mañana!! -soltó a Anna y camino al coche.

-Jun: Bueno ya nos veremos, ¿Creo que la próxima es el cumpleaños de Yoh verdad? -guiño un ojo, Yoh solo sonreía y movía la mano diciendo adiós todo el tiempo.- ¡Nos vemos!

Y así todos se marcharon, Yoh y Anna tomaron ejemplo y se montaron en su "nuevo" coche y se dirigieron a la pensión.

-Anna: Mañana mismo Horo-Horo te dará clases para conducir. -decía molesta entrando en la pensión.

-Yoh: Pero Annita no lo hago tan mal -se rascaba la cabeza y soltaba su típica risita.

-Anna: Claro...-tono irónico.

Yoh se dirigió a la cocina, para hacerse un jugo de naranjas, Anna subió a su habitación, se detuvo en la puerta, apoyó una mano en el marco y suspiro y desvió su mirada a la falda, mas bien a la raja de su falda ^^U

-Anna: Creo que la tendré que tirar -dijo con voz desganada y volvió a suspirar, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño.- Me daré un baño.

***************************

-Yoh: ¡Estabas aquí! -Dijo muy animo entrando en el baño (las aguas terminales.)

Anna estaba en el agua con los ojos cerrados, al oír a Yoh, sus labios marcaron una leve sonrisa pero tampoco se movió, Yoh se acerco para susurrarle al oído.

-Yoh: Annita, no deberías dormite aquí, te hará mal ^_^

-Anna: No estoy dormida -dijo sin abrir los ojos- solo que estoy un poco.... nose, simplemente quería relajarme.

-Yoh: Pues por el color de tus mejillas creo que llevas ya mucho rato aquí jijiji -dijo tocando una de las sonrojadas mejillas.

Anna le aparto la mano, abrió los ojos y giro para verlo, que se encontró con un Yoh muy sonriente

-Anna: No llevo tanto tiempo -Yoh solo sonreía- Bueno me iré a dormir ya

Anna, se levanto, pero no pudo avanzar porque Yoh la abrazo.

-Anna: ¡Yoh! ¡Suéltame!-ordeno- además te estas mojando -_-U -Yoh abrazo a Anna mas fuerte y era cierto se estaba empapando, Anna llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo pero totalmente mojada.

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás con intención de que la soltara, pero Yoh no cedió y se metió el también al agua.

-Yoh: jijijiji no te escaparas ^_^

-Anna: Yoh... ahora si estas calado.... suéltame -esta vez en tono suplica.

Yoh se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yoh: ¡Me encanta cuando dices eso! -Anna abrió la boca para decirle algo desagradable pero Yoh la callo con un beso, Anna iba a quejarse pero noto que Yoh sabia a ¿Naranjas?.

Anna subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Yoh y este puso sus manos en la cintura de Anna.

Pero al cabo de un rato, Anna sintió que las piernas le temblaban y no era por el beso, sino ¿porque llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño?. Sus piernas le fallaron, Yoh, que lo noto, rompió el beso para poder sujetarla y lentamente cayeron de rodillas.

Anna respiraba agitadamente y Yoh también, pero la miraba preocupado, le paso una mano por la mejilla y sonrió con algo de preocupación.

-Yoh: ¿Ves? estabas mucho tiempo. -Anna lo miro con dureza, o eso pretendía, su miraba se nublaba y no conseguía ver con claridad.

-Anna: Es culpa tu....-no termino la frase ya que se cayo hacia delante pero Yoh la sujeto, sin decir nada la cargo para sacarla del baño.

***********************************

Anna despertó, estaba en su futon con el yukata ya puesto, miro hacia la izquierda y vio a Yoh, sentado junto a ventana con los audífonos puestos, los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Anna no pudo mas que sonreír al ver a Yoh así, se incorporo abrazo sus rodillas y acomodo su cabeza en ellas y se mantuvo así un buen rato observando a Yoh, hasta que este dejo de mover la cabeza (porque habría terminado la canción ^^U) y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Anna.

-Yoh: ¡Despertaste! -sonrió mientras se colocaba los audífonos detrás de las orejas.

Se levanto para sentarse al lado de Anna y esta se acomodo estirando las piernas para poder sentarse y mirar los ojos de Yoh.

-Yoh: ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto con su sonrisa pero con algo de preocupación.

-Anna: Si... solo fue un desmayo estoy bien.

-Yoh: jijiji ¿Cuanto tiempo te tiraste allí? ¿Me estabas esperando? -esto ultimo lo soltó en un tono algo ¿sensual?

-Anna: Mas quisieras -dijo en tono divertido, Yoh se sintió algo chafado pero sonreía al ver a su esposa feliz (Oh que tierno *_*), y se inclino para darle un dulce beso.

-Yoh: ¡Ah! Quería preguntarte algo - Yoh se separo de Anna y esta se estaba lamiendo los labios.

-Anna: ¿Que? -pregunto con cara de sorpresa y duda.

-Yoh: Es sobre lo que dijo Tamao.

-Anna: ¿Que dijo? 

-Yoh: no termino la frase pero tu tienes que hablar con ella, ¿sobre que? ... -su cara de volvió mas seria.

-Anna: ¿A caso no puedo hablar con Tamao?

-Yoh: no es eso Annita solo que... -Yoh no pudo seguir hablando porque Anna le beso.

Al principio Yoh quedo sorprendido, ¿es que no podía hablar seriamente por una vez?, luego se le olvido y respondió al beso, tomo a Anna de la cintura, para recostarla poco a poco en el futon y el quedo prácticamente encima de ella. Cuando se decidió a llevar sus manos a los muslos de Anna, ella rompió el beso.

-Anna: Yoh....

-Yoh: ¿que Annita? -pregunto sonriente deteniendo sus manos.

-Anna: Tu.... tu has tomado ¿un jugo de naranjas?

-Yoh: ¿Eh? pues si, mientras que tu dormías me hice uno (otro ¬¬), lo siento ¿te molesta?

-Anna: esto.... -Anna bajo la mirada y enrojeció un poco- me apetece un jugo de naranja.

Yoh se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto tomar a Anna jugo de Naranjas, todas las naranjas de la casa se las comía el ^^UU.

-Yoh: ¿Lo quieres.... Ahora? -dijo con énfasis ahora. 

Anna elevo la mirada, tenia una mirada triste, Yoh se sorprendió un poco, sonrió y se levanto.

-Yoh: bueno, pues voy a hacerlo ^_^ -y salió muy feliz de la habitación, aunque luego paro en seco recordando que Anna no le había contestado nada sobre su pregunta...

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** Este capitulo esta algo flojito, teniendo en cuenta los otros dos, pero quería meter algo de argumento, no solo Lemon ^^U. Vosotros diréis, ¿El siguiente cap lo queréis con Lemon? ¿o sin Lemon? ^_^ , con ¿Varios Lemon? o solo ¿con algo flojito?

Me habéis hecho algunas preguntas en los Reviews, os las contesto ^_^

**¿Horo y Tamao están juntos?**

Pues por ahora no ^^UU, Tamao esta estudiando para sacerdotisa y casi no la ven, Horo-horo esta aquí y allá a su bola xD

**¿En un futuro habrá Lemon de mas personajes?**

En este fic no, este fic es totalmente Yoh x Anna, el Lemon que ponga solo es de ellos, a lo mejor en mis otros fics si meto otras parejas pero en este no ^^

**por fa haz un Lemon de Len y Pilika, otro de Horo y Tamao (de verdad no me imagino a estos dos en un Lemon)**

^^UU, en este fic no lo voy a hacer y Len x Pilika no me gusta _. Horo x Tamao no me desagrada pero tampoco me inspira nada para hacer un Lemon, aunque tienes razón no me los imagino, no he visto ningún Lemon de ellos xD tal vez haga alguno....^_^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	4. Mareos

+++++ _**Another Day **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Advertencias: **Este fic va a estar muy fuertecillo, va a contener Lemon, pero lo pongo PG-13, porque he visto cosas mas fuertes publicadas aquí ^^. A los que sean sensibles o no les guste el Lemon que no sigan leyendo, porque no me hago responsable, no quiero quejas porque están avisados._

_**Aclaraciones: **Anna y Yoh tienen 18 años, así que saquen cuentas para los demás ¿ok?_. _El fic es totalmente Yoh x Anna, no tengo pensamiento de meter a otra pareja por ahora._  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 4: Mareos ++++++++++++

-Yoh: ¿Lo quieres.... Ahora? -dijo con énfasis ahora. 

Anna elevo la mirada, tenia una mirada triste, Yoh se sorprendió un poco, sonrió y se levanto.

-Yoh: bueno, pues voy a hacerlo ^_^ -y salió muy feliz de la habitación, aunque luego paro en seco recordando que Anna no le había contestado nada sobre su pregunta...

Suspiro y bajo a la cocina para preparar el jugo de naranjas, Anna nunca le había pedido ninguno, le sorprendió pero en parte le alegro.

Cuando termino, subió a su habitación para entregarle el jugo, pero su rostro estaba mas serio de lo normal, quería hablar con Anna de la pregunta antes formulada, quería alguna respuesta.

-Yoh: Annita -deslizo la puerta con suavidad- aquí tienes el...

Yoh no continuo la frase, Anna estaba acostada en el futon, dormida. Al verla sonrió y suspiro, se acerco, dejando el jugo de naranja junto al futon, se recostó junto a ella, le aparto unos mechones de la cara y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Yoh: Buenas noches Annita- dicho eso se quedo dormido junto a ella.

***************************

Yoh despertó por los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, movió un poco el brazo para abrazar a su compañera, pero por mas que lo movía no encontraba nada, hasta que opto por abrir los ojos, y como había imaginado, Anna no estaba.

Después de desperezarse se fue a dar una ducha con la esperanza de encontrársela ahí, pero no hubo suerte. Al regresar a la habitación, vio que el futon no estaba y que encima de la silla tenia la ropa que tenia que ponerse, Anna había pasado por ahí, sonrió y comenzó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

***************

-Yoh: ¡Por fin! -dijo muy contento al entrar en la cocina.

-Anna: ¿Eh? -Anna estaba sentada en la mesa, con vestido negro, tomando un jugo de naranja y al escuchar a Yoh dejo el vaso en la mesa para mirarlo.

-Yoh: ¡Ya creía que me estabas evitando! jijiji -se coloco detrás de ella deslizando sus brazos por la cintura de Anna.

-Anna: no te evito, es que eres un dormilón -dejo caer en tono burlón, Yoh apretó un poco mas el abrazo.

-Yoh: Por cierto Annita

-Anna: ¿Mm?

-Yoh: ¿Me vas a decir ya que tienes que hablar con Tamao? -dijo con un tono algo mas serio del habitual.

-Anna: ¡Ah! nada importante.

-Yoh: Entonces podrás decírmelo.

-Anna: Si no es nada...

¿Entonces porque no podía decírselo?, el no solía meter en sus asuntos, pero no hablaba mucho con Tamao y parecían muy serias, sentía como un mal presentimiento y el que Anna no quisiera decírselo no ayudaba mucho...

Yoh soltó a Anna, ella se sorprendió un poco y giro para verlo. Yoh tenia el rostro muy serio.

-Anna: Yoh...

-Yoh: ¿Si no es nada porque no me dices que es? -Anna suspiro.

-Anna: Es solo algo sobre el entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, no tienes porque ponerte así.

Yoh no se quedo muy convencido. Anna volvió a girar para agarrar el baso con el jugo y luego se lo ofreció a Yoh.

-Anna: No quedan mas naranjas.

-Yoh: Bueno, no importa tómatelo tu -aparto un poco el baso.

-Anna: no Yoh, tu necesitas fuerzas para luego -insistió acercándole más el baso.

-Yoh: Pero si no importa -volvió a apartar el baso pero Anna también lo acerco en el momento haciendo que el baso resbalara y cayera el contenido encima de Anna, mientras que el baso rodó por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo rompiéndose en tres trozos.

Yoh se sorprendió un poco al principio pero luego no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa y una risa bien sonora que parecía no agradarle a Anna que tenia cara de enfado y de tristeza al verse toda pringada con el jugo de naranja.

-Anna: ¡Yoh! ¡No tiene gracia!

-Yoh: Perdona Annita jijijiji pero es que jijiji -Yoh no podía hablar.

-Anna: ¡Deja de reírte! -Anna fue a levantarse pero Yoh la sostuvo de los hombros, dejando un poco de reír.

-Yoh: Annita, no te levantes, te podrías lastimar con los cristales. -Anna seguía mirándolo con rabia- ¡No te enfades! 

Se inclino un poco para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la joven, al separarse Yoh se lamió los labios y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yoh: Annita.... sabes a naranja

-Anna: ¡Yoh! -Anna que había visto claramente en los ojos de Yoh sus intenciones lo separo de ella - ¿No ibas a recoger los cristales? -decía mientras gotitas de jugo caían de pelo.

Sin cambiar su expresión Yoh se inclino hacia abajo, metiendose debajo de la mesa, Anna suspiro "aliviada" y subió un mano para agarrar el mechón de pelo donde no paraba de gotear jugo de naranja. De repente sintió algo en la pierna.

-Anna: ¡Yoh! ¿Que estas haciendo? -Yoh le había agarrado una pierna y había comenzado a darle cortos besos mientras subía hacia arriba.

Al escuchar el grito de Anna, apoyo sus brazos en los muslos de Anna empujando a ella y ala silla para poder salir de debajo de la mesa, en esa misma posición miro a su prometida y sonrió.

-Yoh: Estoy tomando el desayuno Annita -dijo muy dulcemente, mientras que con sus manos separa las piernas de Anna.

-Anna: Pero Yoh n...-sin poder seguir Yoh ya había metido su cabeza debajo del vestido de Anna.

Allí Yoh beso y mordisqueo la parte sensible de Anna aun con protegida por un prenda. Anna había posado sus manos en la cabeza de Yoh para separarle pero hacia todo lo contrario, por que sus dedos se enlazaron con el cabello del chico jugando con ellos.

Cuando Yoh noto que la prenda molesta estaba húmeda se separo y se levanto, mientras sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Anna, hasta sujetarle el rostro. Anna estaba muy sonrojada y respiraba agitadamente.

-Anna: Yoh....-dejo escapar en forma gemido, Yoh sonrió y acaricio sus mejillas, luego aparto sus manos y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por toda la cara para luego bajar al cuello, en el que daba besos mas largos.

Anna paso sus manos por el pecho de Yoh, que estaba descubierto (gracias a una camiseta desabrochada), y luego las subió para acariciar su cabello y enredarlas en su cuello.

Aun besando el cuello, Yoh coloco las manos en los muslos de Anna y luego la elevo y ella aprovecho para enredar sus piernas en su cintura.

Cuando por fin soltó el cuello, levanto la cabeza para mirarla, sin esperar mucho junto sus labios con los de ella, besándola salvajemente como si quisiera devorarla y mientras la besaba giro para apoyarla en la mesa y poder elevar sus manos al pecho de la chica.

Anna aprovecho para soltar el cuello de Yoh y llevar las manos hacia el botón de los pantalones de Yoh, pero en ese momento....

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Hola?! ¡¡¿Yooooh?!! ¡¡¿Annnaaaa?!! ¡¡¿Están despiertos?!!

-Pilika: ¡¡No grites tanto!!

Unos "agradables" visitantes acaban de llegar y se pusieron a gritar en la puerta principal, al escucharlo Yoh se dejo caer encima de Anna mientras suspiraba derrotado.

-Yoh: No puede ser....

-Anna: Yoh.... me aplastas....

-Yoh: jijiji, perdona Annita -Yoh se levanto y se acomodo "bien" la ropa, Anna bajo con un impulso de la mesa.

Fue a colocarse bien el vestido, pero recordó, vio y toco, el jugo de naranja y puso cara de asco, Yoh al verla se echo a reír.

-Yoh: jijijiji te ves linda.

-Anna: Ya....-dijo con ironía y luego comenzó a caminar - ve a recibirles yo iré a ducharme...

-Horo-Horo: ¡¡¡¿HOOOOLAAAAA?!!!

Dio un paso mas pero Yoh la atrapo por detrás, girándola y dándole un beso, que ella respondió pero se separo rápidamente.

-Yoh: jijiji perdona, es que sabes a Naranja ^_^ -Anna suspiro giro para irse pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Yoh se dirigió a recibir a los chicos.

-Horo-Horo: Vaya por fin ^_^

-Pilika: ¿Porque tardaron tanto? -dijo con una mirada picara.

-Yoh: jijiji es que me estaba arreglando y Anna estaba en la ducha...^_^

-Pilika: ¡Ah!....-dijo con desilusión...

Yoh los invito a pasar a la sala y le ofreció algo de comer a Horo-Horo que devoro muy gustosamente. Pilika por su parte le estuvo preguntado cosas a Yoh y este solo se dedicaba a sonreír cosas que no le agradaba a la chica.

-Manta: ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!

Escucharon a Manta y salieron a recibirle, Horo-Horo no salió con ellos porque aun estaba terminando de comer.

-Yoh: ¡Hola Manta!

-Manta: ¿Ya estas listo Yoh? ¡Ah! hola Pilika ^_^

-Pilika: Hola -dijo secamente.

-Anna: Hola Manta -dijo apareciendo por detrás, esta vez con un vestido blanco con adornos en el borde.

-Manta: ¡Buenos días Anna!

-Pilika: ¡¡Anna!! -se tiro a abrazarle. -¡Uy! no deberías llevar el pelo mojado, podrías resfriarte.

-Yoh: Es verdad Annita ^_^ -dijo mirándola alegremente, pero Anna lo miro con frialdad, Era culpa suya que ahora llevara el pelo mojado...

-Manta: ¿Vamos Yoh?

-Yoh: ¡¡Si!! podremos ir en mi nuevo coch..

-Anna: Ni hablar ¬¬

-Yoh: ¡¿Que?! pero Annita...-le miro con carita de niño pequeño, haciendo pucheros.

-Anna: He dicho que no ¬¬, si quieren ir en coche será en uno que conduzca Horo-Horo.

-Horo-Horo: ¡¿Que?! ¿Porque Yo?

-Anna: Por que lo digo yo....-Esto ultimo lo dijo con voz mas apagada, Anna noto que se le nublaba la vista y se llevo una mano a la cabeza como sujetándosela.

-Pilika: ¿Anna estas bien? -pregunto preocupada, parecía ser la única que vio el gesto de Anna.

-Manta: Bueno, ¿Vamos? -miro a Horo-Horo.

-Horo-Horo: bueno....

-Yoh: jijijiji -se disponía a salir detrás de Horo-Horo.

-Pilika: ¡¡Anna!! 

Yoh giro para ver que pasaba y Pilika estaba intentando sujetar a Anna que parecía que le habían fallado las piernas, Yoh se apresuro a sujetarla, para que no cayera.

-Yoh: ¿Annita estas bien?

-Anna: ¿Que?...Ah si, solo me he mareado un poco...

-Pilika: ¡Lo ves! te pondrás mala si vas con el cabello así...

-Anna: si... iré a secarlo...-se levanto con ayuda de Yoh, que aun la sujetaba y la miraba con preocupación.

-Yoh: ¿Seguro que estas bien Annita? -dijo sin soltarla.

-Anna: Estoy bien Yoh, es solo que no he desayunado completamente y ya esta. -esta vez se soltó de el, pero otra vez se le nublo la vista y se volvió a agarrar, Yoh la miro aun con mas preocupación.

-Yoh: Annita...

-Pilika: ¡Claro! encima es que ni me comes.... ¡¡ains!! -agarro a Anna haciendo que Yoh la soltara - yo la cuidare tranquilo ^_^

-Yoh: bueno....-dijo poco seguro.

-Anna:¡ ya vete Yoh! llegaras tarde ¬¬

-Manta: ¡Venga Yoh! -Agarro a su amigo del brazo para tirar de el.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Tranquilo! yo iré a recogeros y volverás pronto ^_^ -Lo agarro del otro brazo.

-Yoh: Hasta luego Annita-dijo con cara de preocupación pero con una sonrisa, mientras que sus amigos lo arrastraban al coche.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Que tal el cap? A mi me gusta mucho xD, en el otro besos con sabor a Naranja, pero este una Anna completamente de Naranja!!! Yoh esta en el cielo xDD. He puesto un poquito de Lemon, porque lo pedís mucho xD. 

Sobre la pregunta de si Anna esta embarazada, no la voy a contestar, porque creo que eso se vera en el fic ^_^

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! *_* que amables sois!!

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	5. La Camisa

+++++ _**Another Day **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Advertencias: **Este fic va a estar muy fuertecillo, va a contener Lemon, pero lo pongo PG-13, porque he visto cosas mas fuertes publicadas aquí ^^. A los que sean sensibles o no les guste el Lemon que no sigan leyendo, porque no me hago responsable, no quiero quejas porque están avisados._

_**Aclaraciones: **Anna y Yoh tienen 18 años, así que saquen cuentas para los demás ¿ok?_. _El fic es totalmente Yoh x Anna, no tengo pensamiento de meter a otra pareja por ahora._  
  
+++++++++ Capitulo 5: La Camisa++++++++++++

La situación le era muy molesta , Desde hacia un par de semanas Anna se comportaba de manera extraña tenia muchos cambios de humor y muchos caprichos, aunque eso no era nada comparado con las cosas que le ocurrían, por lo visto estaba algo enferma, se mareaba y tenia vómitos, pero ella insistía en que se encontraba bien.

Yoh estaba algo molesto con la situación, incluso en domingo salía a entrenar, muy temprano, para descargarse un poco. Ese día se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse a Manta en mitad del camino.

-Yoh: ¡Manta! ¿Que haces por aquí? - le dijo sorprendido pero con una sonrisa.

-Manta: jajaja eso debería preguntarte yo. Yo tengo clase ¿Anna ya te mando a entrenar?

-Yoh: jejejeje no, he salido yo a correr -sonrió.

-Manta: Vaya... a ver si ahora te pones tu también extraño, ¿Sabes ya que le ocurre a Anna?

-Yoh: No, no quiere ir al medico porque insiste en que esta bien, pero a mi no me agradan para nada las cosas que le pasan.

-Manta: Tienes razón....-se llevo una mano a la barbilla- Yoh tu....No te habrás quejado de su físico, ¿verdad?

-Yoh: ¿Eh? -lo miro confundido- ¿su físico? quieres decir..¿Su cuerpo?

-Manta: Si.

-Yoh: ¿Pero como me voy a quejar de eso? Pero si Anna es ¡perfecta!, tiene unas medidas perfectas, unas curvas perfectas...

-Manta: Ejem... vale...-corto a Yoh algo sonrojado- no hace falta detalles.

Yoh solo soltó una risa estúpida, Manta se quedo unos instantes mas callado.

-Manta: Tal vez sea ese el problema.

-Yoh: ¿Que sea perfecta?

-Manta: No, que tu la consideres perfecta -Al ver la cara de confusión de Yoh agrego- No querrá decepcionarte y por eso no quiere cambiar.

-Yoh: P-pero...¿Eso que tiene que ver con las cosas que le pasan?

-Manta: Piénsalo... vomita muy a menudo ¿Porque? porque no querrá engordar ¿Porque? porque tu la consideras perfecta y no quiere cambiar.

Yoh se quedo blanco ¿Seria por eso?, ¿Seria su culpa?, pero luego recordó que Anna tenia mas cosas.

-Yoh: Pero ¿Y lo demás? Anna no solo vomita, le pasan mas cosas.

-Manta: Si, pero todo viene al mismo punto, ¿Los cambios de humor? al no comer bien, se crean esos problemas, en especial en las mujeres, ¿Los mareos? si no te alimentas bien, no tienes fuerzas.

-Yoh: Vaya...-se llevo la mano a la frente- ¿Y que puedo hacer?

-Manta: Tal vez debes demostrarle cuanto la quieres, sin hacer referencia a su físico. -miro su reloj- ¡Se me hace tarde! ¿Yoh lo entendiste?

-Yoh: si -sonrió- muchas gracias.

Manta se marcho y Yoh en vez de seguir con su entrenamiento decidió volver a la pensión a cuidar a su esposa. 

*****************************

-Anna: ¿Dónde esta Yoh? -pregunto confundida mientras se incorporaba en el futón.

Se restregó los ojos y se estiro un poco, volvió a mirar todo la habitación, suspiro y se coloco una camisa de Yoh y salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscarlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, últimamente era lo único que su cuerpo le aceptaba, suspiro "¿Donde estará Yoh?" el ruido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Anna: ¿Si? -contesto a este.

-Tamao: ¿Señorita Anna? soy yo Tamao

-Anna: ¡Tamao!, por fin, pensé que nunca ibas a llamar-le reprocho.

-Tamao: Perdóneme, es que...

-Anna: No importa, no importa -la interrumpió- ¿Sabes ya ...er... lo que te pregunte? -le pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Tamao: Si, ¿Pero seguro que quiere saberlo?

En ese momento Yoh llego a casa muy sonriente.

-Yoh: Ya lleg..-se paró al escuchar a Anna hablar con alguien- "¿Con quien habla?"

Se quito los zapatos y se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz y condujo hacia la habitación donde estaba el teléfono.

-Anna: ¿Porque me preguntas si quiero saberlo? Creo que es obvió que si.

-Tamao: Pero Señorita Anna... no seria mejor que se diera cuenta por cosas naturales...

-Anna: Por eso te pregunto.

-Tamao: ¿Que?

-Anna: Es que... me gustaría saberlo antes de...

-Tamao: ¡Ay!- la interrumpió- perdóneme Señorita Anna, pero debe irme.

-Anna: pero...

-Tamao: Por cierto, dentro de un par de días tengo que ir hacia allí.

-Anna: ¿Para traer a Amidamaru?

-Tamao: Si. ¡Ay! debe irme, ¡Adiós!

-Anna: Adiós....-colgó- No me ha dicho nada.... ¿Causas naturales? creo que ya son demasiadas...

-Yoh: ¿El que? -apareció por la puerta provocando que Anna se sobre saltara.

-Anna: ¡Yoh! me asustaste -le reprocho.

-Yoh: ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Anna: Con Tamao.

-Yoh: ¿Y que era esa de las causas naturales? -pregunto confundido.

-Anna: ¿Donde estabas? -cambio de tema mientras se acerco a el- ¿Fuiste a entrenar?

-Yoh: ¿Eh? si fui a correr, pero lo que yo te preguntaba era.....¿Esa es mi camisa?

-Anna: Si -rió divertida al ver la expresión de Yoh- ¿te molesta que la haya utilizado?

-Yoh: No, es más, creo que deberías quedártela. -se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura- te queda mucho mejor a ti. 

Se inclino para juntar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso que dejo de serlo en poco tiempo, ya que Yoh comenzó a besarla como si quisiera devorarla y llevo sus manos hasta las piernas de la chica y comenzó acariciarlas.

Anna rompió el beso, para coger aire pero Yoh, que parecía que no necesitaba aire, volvió a besarla.

-Anna: Yoh....Yoh..-dijo como pudo entre besos.

-Yoh: ¿Si? -se separo lo justo, casi nada, de ella para que pudiera hablar.

-Anna: Creo que hoy vienen Len y Jun -Yoh picaramente le robo un corto beso, ella prosiguió- Y aun tienes que arreglarte -Yoh volvió a robarle otro beso- ¡Yoh! -se quejo.

-Yoh: ¿Mmmh? 

-Anna: ¡Déjame acabar! -le reprocho.

En contestación Yoh la agarro de los muslos separando las piernas y la elevo para luego apoyarla en la pared.

-Anna: ¿Puedo seguir ya?

-Yoh: Si -sonrió- continua.

-Anna: Que van a venir dentro de un rato, tienes que arreglarte -Yoh comenzó a besar su cuello- yo también y....-se estremeció un poco por las caricias de Yoh- Yoh basta, me haces cosquillas.

Yoh no parecía escucharle y seguía besando su cuello mientras acariciaba los muslos de Anna, ella elevo sus manos a la cabeza de el y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, al notarlo Yoh subió sus besos hasta llegar a su oído donde lo mordisqueo, lo que hizo que Anna echara la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido.

-Anna: Yoh...basta...-consiguió decir.

-Yoh: ¿Estas segura? -le susurro al oído.

Yoh la miro a los ojos, Anna estaba respirando agitadamente mientras que aun seguía jugando con el pelo de el, ella sonrió levemente y luego apoyo su frente en la de Yoh.

-Anna: No......no estoy segura. -le sonrió y esta vez fue ella la que le robo un beso a Yoh que el muy gustosamente respondió.

Mientras se besaban Yoh seguía acariciando las muslos de Anna para después subir sus caricias. Subió sus manos por los costados mientras las introducía por la camisa que llevaba puesta Anna y para suerte de el, Anna no llevaba ropa interior, lo que hizo que perdiera aun mas la cabeza. 

Comenzó a acariciarla casi con desesperación, mientras se besaban, Al sentirlo Anna también comenzó a moverse y sus movimientos resultaron ser algo violentos provocando que Yoh cayera al suelo con Anna encima.

-Anna: ¡Yoh estas...-no termino la frase porque Yoh la volvió a besar, pero ella lo separo- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto algo preocupada cuando consiguió separarlo.

-Yoh: Nunca he estado mejor Annita -le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa, rozo sus labios y dijo- ¿llevas solo la camisa?

-Anna: ¿Te has dado cuenta ahora? -rió divertida- estas perdiendo facultades.

-Yoh: Entonces voy a tener que recuperarlas. 

Yoh se inclino para besar su cuello, mientras sus manos traviesas se fueron a por los pechos de la chica aprisionándolos, provocando que Anna gimiera.

Anna, que no iba a permanecer quieta, agarro la camiseta de Yoh y se la saco por encima, haciendo que el tuviera que dejar su tarea. Cuando Anna se deshizo de la molestosa prenda (a su parecer), no dejo que Yoh volviera a su antigua diversión, lo empujo para que quedara recostado y comenzó a besar su cuello y fue bajando, mientras recorrió su cuerpo con la lengua, haciendo pequeños círculos. Hasta que llego a la segunda molesta prenda, que sin dudarlo le quito y no solo una, sino las dos, dejando a Yoh sin nada puesto.

Anna iba a volver a recostar a Yoh, ya que se había tenido que incorporar un poco para sacar las prendas, pero este la abrazo fuertemente y la beso y ella respondió abrazando su cuello, lo que Yoh aprovecho para abrir la camiseta de Anna rompiendo algunos botones en el proceso.

Sin romper el beso, Yoh, sujetando a Anna de la cintura, la elevo un poco pera luego bajarla mientras la penetraba. Al sentirlo Anna soltó un gemido dentro del beso e iba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás pero Yoh la sujeto de la nuca profundizando el beso, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas y se separaron echando las cabezas hacia atrás mientras su caderas se movían al ritmo.

Después de un tiempo los dos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, pero permanecieron abrazados sin deshacer la unión.

-Anna: Yoh...-dijo con voz agitada.

-Yoh: Dime Annita -su voz era tierna, pero estaba algo agitado.

-Anna: Has roto la camisa -dijo en un tono infantil.

Anna se elevo un poco, para poder poner fin a la unión y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Yoh: Tranquila, puedes ponerte todas mis camisas, siempre que quieras.

-Anna: pero...-se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿las romperás? -pregunto divertida.

-Yoh: Bueno...- miro como había quedado su camisa, que aun llevaba puesta Anna- Así te quedan mejor ^_^

-Anna: Tonto -sonrió y lo beso dulcemente.

*********************************

Anna ya estaba arreglada y Yoh fue a hacerlo después, ya que Anna lo mando limpiar mientras ella se duchaba porque sino no hubieran acabado nunca ^^UU.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras llamaron a la puerta y cuando fue abrir se encontró con Len y Jun, los invito a pasar y se fueron al salón.

-Len: Lyserg dijo que si podría venir.

-Anna: ¿Y el moreno inoportuno de las bromas?

-Len: Nose, Horo dijo que se encargaría el de localizarlo.

-Jun: ¿Y Tamao y Fausto?

-Anna: Tamao me dijo que vendría dentro de dos días, supongo que Fausto vendrá con ella.

-Len: ¿Estas segura de esto Anna?

-Anna: ¿Eh? ¿Porque lo dices?

-Len: Bueno... tu casa se va a llenar de gente...

-Anna: Ejem, personalmente no me hace gracia -intentaba poner una sonrisa, pero al pensar en lo que decía Len se ponía mala...- Pero es para Yoh, a el le gusta ese tipo de fiestas...-le entro un tic en el ojo.

-Jun: Anna tranquila...¡Ya veras como pasara pronto!

-Anna: ¡Y tan pronto! solo les dejare pasar aquí UNA noche, si desean pasar mas deberán pagar.

Una gota apareció en la sien de Jun y Len.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Lo siento!! . he tardado mucho en actualizar!!! perdón, perdón!!!, pero de verdad que no podía, cada vez que escribía algo no me gustaba como salía, se me fue la inspiración -o-U, me ha llegado poquita.... el cap es algo cortito... pero me ha llegado!!! ^O^, además os he puesto al de Lemon para que me perdonéis xP.

Bueno mas o menos ya sabéis como va la historia ¿no?, Anna tiene un secreto, bastante obvio creo yo ^^UU y mientras todos los demás preparan una fiesta para Yoh ^O^, estoy pensando en una fiesta de disfraces, ¿sugerencias para disfraces? ¿De que queréis que se disfrace Yoh, Anna, Jun, Len, etc etc? se aceptan sugerencias ^^ y algo mas ¿donde queréis que se líen Anna y Yoh? ¿Un armario, la bañera xD? contra mas ideas mejor ^^, si me dais alguna idea buena para que me llegue antes la inspiración el sig cap estará antes ¿chantaje? naah!!! X_x, os prometo que para el sig cap no tardare tanto u.u.

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! A veces la inspiración no llega sin ellos ^_-

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


	6. El Test

_**Another Day **_

**By: Yunny**

_**Advertencias: **Este fic va a estar muy fuertecillo, va a contener Lemon, pero lo pongo PG-13, porque he visto cosas mas fuertes publicadas aquí . A los que sean sensibles o no les guste el Lemon que no sigan leyendo, porque no me hago responsable, no quiero quejas porque están avisados._

_**Aclaraciones: **Anna y Yoh tienen 18 años, así que saquen cuentas para los demás ¿ok?_. _El fic es totalmente Yoh x Anna, no tengo pensamiento de meter a otra pareja por ahora._  
  
Capitulo 6: El Test 

Ya iba siendo habitual pasar las noches y las mañanas en el cuarto de baño, no soportaba mas esas nauseas, eran un fastidio, añoraba los molestos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana y le molestaban para que despertara y al abrir los ojos encontrarse con la sonrisa de su marido.

Sonrió, "Su marido", como le gustaba decirlo, quien le iba a decir que Yoh cambiaria tanto al casarse, no solo el, sino ella también cambio, pero no era molesto en absoluto, al contrario, le encantaba su situación actual, por esa misma razón esta muerta de miedo, porque tal vez esa situación cambiaria y Yoh también podía cambiar.

Pero no, ahora sus mañanas eran diferentes, se pasaba casi toda la noche en el baño y para colmo a veces se dormía y amanecía allí con dolor de espalda....

Se echo un poco de agua por la cara, intentando despajarse un poco, se sobre salto al sentir que alguien le aparto cariñosamente unos mechones de la cara.

-Yoh: ¿Porque no me despertaste? -le pregunto algo molesto.

-Anna: Perdona, pero no es algo que yo planee -le dijo molesta.

-Yoh: Perdona -la abrazo y poso su barbilla en su hombro- pero esto no es normal Annita... deberías ir al..

-Anna: No -se separo de el y el volteo para mirarle a la cara- No iré al medico Yoh. -le dijo segura.

-Yoh: Anna, llevas varias semanas así y no me agrada. - dijo muy serio.

-Anna: ¡Oh! A mi me encanta -su voz sonó irónica

-Yoh: Pues lo parece. ¿Porque no quieres ir al medico?

-Anna: Porque no ¬¬

Yoh suspiro cansado mientras intentaba buscar una lógica del porque Anna no quería ir al medico, últimamente siempre discutían por eso y no le agradaba nada.... Ella estaba mal, era algo evidente, tenia muchos mareos, nauseas, no se alimentaba correctamente y últimamente no dormía y tenia grandes ojeras. Tenia muy mala cara, pero no solo era su cara, su cuerpo también estaba cambiando, últimamente se estaba quedando mas delgada, además de otros cambios que el no le desagradaban demasiado....U

Una idea se ilumino en la cabeza de Yoh, ¿Su físico? ¡Claro! lo que le dijo Manta, ahora.... ahora el... ¿Que le dijo Manta que tenia que hacer....? ....¡Demostrarle que la quería! Si, eso haría, pero.... ¿Como lo hacia....?, a ver, tenia que concentrarse ¿como podía ser tan difícil?

-Anna: ¿Yoh? -pregunto molesta

Yoh seguía aun metido en sus pensamientos, sin mirarla

-Anna: ¿Me escuchas? ¬¬ -dijo algo molesta y al no tener respuesta le propino un pellizco.

Yoh se quejo pero al levantar la cabeza para reclamarle con un dulce puchero que adorno su rostro, pero que no surgió mucho efecto ante la cara de fastidio que se le dibujo a Anna.

-Yoh: Annita duele T.T

-Anna: Esa era la intención. -se dirigió a la puerta- arréglate rápido que pronto llegara el Enano Cabezón

-Yoh: Annita espera.

-Anna: ¿Si? -se giro para mirarle cruzándose de brazos

-Yoh: Bueno pues veras.....-se rasco la cabeza nervioso, mientras intentaba decir algo convincente- Anna para mi tu eres perfecta - de repente callo unos momentos recordando las palabras de Manta "tal vez el problema sea que tu la consideres perfecta" - Bueno quiero decir, que no porque yo te considere perfecta SEAS perfecta - Ahora si iba bien... o eso pensaba el...- Tengas mal genio, seas una mandona, grites o te pongas como una enorme vaca, ¡Para mi siempre serás mi Annita!, no importa tu físico, así que come tranquila que yo te voy a querer igual - y sonrió satisfecho.

Miro complacido hacia el umbral de la puerta para ver a Anna, con una sonrisa por su gran discurso.... pero lo encontró fue lo contrario. 

Anna se encontraba intentando aguantarse las ganas para no mandarle volando por la ventana de un puñetazo, varias venitas sobresalían en su cabeza y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Yoh: ¿Annita? -pregunto preocupado y se acerco... gran error UU

Después de un gran golpe Anna salió furiosa del baño, donde se encontraba Yoh totalmente incrustado en la pared con una gran marca roja en la cara.

-Manta: ¡Al fin llegáis! -le reprocho a la pareja que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Anna: Yo hago lo que me da la gana en mi casa -dijo fríamente mientras Yoh reía nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Manta: Ya.... pero llegaremos tarde -murmuro.

-Yoh: ¡No pasa nada! iremos en coche 

-Manta: Entonces no pa...

-Anna: No irán en coche ¬¬

-Yoh: Pe... -iba a reprochar pero Anna no le dejo.

-Anna: Pero nada ¬¬

-Horo-Horo: ¡Buenos días! -saludo alegremente entrando por la puerta acompañado de Pilika.

-Pilika: ¡Hola! -iba cargada con un gran saco negro.

-Manta: ¡Genial Horo! ¿Podrías llevarnos en coche?

-Horo-Horo: ¿Eh? bueno.... esta bien....-dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Yoh: ¡Que bien!

-Anna: No, no iras.

-Manta: ¡Pero Anna! Llegaremos tarde!! -le reprocho.

-Anna: No hablaba contigo Enano cabezón ¬¬. Yoh será el que no ira en coche.

-Yoh: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y como iré?

-Anna: Corriendo, te servirá de entrenamiento, ya que últimamente lo has descuidado.

-Yoh: T.T

En unos minutos mas Yoh salió corriendo de allí, ya que si no llegaría tarde. Poco después salió Manta y Horo-Horo acompañados de Len que no quería quedarse solo con las mujeres.

-Pilika: ¡Aquí están! -dijo feliz mente mientras volcaba la bolsa negra sobre la mesa.

-Jun: ¡Que bonitos!

-Anna: ¿Que es?

-Pilika: ¡Los disfraces! 

-Anna: ¿Disfraces? O.o?¿

-Jun: ¡Para la fiesta de Yoh! 

-Anna: La fiesta... -Anna sonrió forzosamente, como odiaba la maldita fiesta.- ¿Y porque de disfraces? -intentaba mostrar interés.

-Pilika: Porque en mi cumpleaños pareció que le gusto mucho, además...-un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos- ¡Tengo los disfraces perfectos para vosotros dos! jujuju

Anna sintió un malestar en el estomago, no sabia si era por el sock producido la idea de ponerse un disfraz o del te que se había tomado para desayunar, de todas formas salió pitando al baño.

Pilika y Jun se miraron extrañadas y poco después fueron tras de ella.

-Pilika: Anna.... ¿aun sigues con nauseas?

-Jun: ¿Aun? -pregunto curiosa. -¿Desde cuando son?

-Pilika: Mmmm desde....

-Anna: Unas cuatro semanas...

-Jun: ¿Cuatro? mmmm aproximadamente un mes.... -puso la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba- y hace unos dos mes que te casaste....entonces...-miro a Anna y esta desvió la mirada.

-Pilika: ¡No puede ser! -grito mientras señalaba a Anna- ¡No! ¡No! o

-Anna: Deja de gritar ¬¬

-Jun: ¡Estas embarazada!

-Anna: ¡No! -dijo alejándose de ellas.

-Pilika: ¿No?

-Jun: Entonces como explicas, las nauseas, los cambios de humor....-pensó un momento.- vale, eso no...

-Anna: ¬¬

-Pilika: Y tu repentina obsesión por las naranjas.

-Anna: ¿Que? bueno, habré comido algo en mal estado y en fin, paso mucho tiempo con Yoh, algo se me habrá pegado y bueno.... -negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- ¡No tengo porque daros explicaciones!

-Jun: Entonces no te importara hacer...-busco algo en su bolso- ¡Esto! -saco una pequeña caja.

-Anna: ¿Que haces tu con eso? ¬¬UU

-Pilika: ¿Que es?

-Jun: Un Test de embarazo -miro a Anna, quien tenia cara de fastidio- ¡Venga! si no estas embarazada no te importara hacértelo.

Anna pensó unos momentos, no tenia porque darles el gusto ¬¬....pero.... si lo hacia... saldría por fin de dudas.

-Len: Se nota que esta mal.

-Horo-Horo: Tenia muy mala cara esta mañana

-Len: Y por lo visto habéis vuelto a discutir.

-Yoh: Si T.T

Los chicos estaban en una cafetería, le había preguntado a Yoh que ocurría y este se echo a llorar y como buenos amigos se fueron a una cafetería a escucharle xD.

-Manta: Pero no entiendo porque se empeña en no ir al medico.

-Ryu: Doña Anna es muy lista, seguro que ya sabe lo que tiene.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Claro! y no va al medico porque sabe que su enfermedad es incurable -dijo muy seguro, en realidad era lo que todos pensaban pero nadie quería decir, pero Len le dio un tortazo al mirar el sock de Yoh.

-Len: Bocazas ¬¬

-Yoh: ..... -Yoh no contestó, ni si quiera lo escucho estaba pensando.

-Manta: Yoh, no será eso U

-Ryu: Don Yoh, seguro que lo que tenga la señorita Anna tiene una cura o varias U

-Len: Claro, los mareos, nauseas, cambios de humor, cambios físicos, malas noches y todo lo que le pasa a ella es muy normal.

Yoh se quedo mirando a Len y pensando en todo lo que había dicho, en todo lo que le pasaba y le era familiar, el lo había leído en alguna revista, una revista que encontró por casa, no sabia de quien era, pero ponía que todos esos síntomas eran muy normales para ..... O.o!

-Yoh: Embarazada....-susurro mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

-Len: ¿Que dices? 

-Yoh: Anna, podría estar...¿embarazada?

O.o!!!!!!!!!

-Horo-Horo: ¡Ves! eso no tiene cura òó ¡Auch! -Len volvió a pegarle- eso duele ¬¬U

-Ryu: ¿Esta seguro Don Yoh? Quiero decir... seguro que PUEDE estar embarazada.... oo

-Yoh: ¿Eh? bueno.... si los niños se hacen como yo creo, si puede estar embarazada.

-Todos: -- "y parecía tonto"

-Manta: Pero.... aun quedan muchas incógnitas.

-Horo-Horo: ¬¬ déjalo ya enano cabezón

-Manta: ¡No! si esta embarazada ¿porque no dice nada?

-Len: Tal vez aun no lo sabe segura.

-Manta: ¿Y porque no va al medico?

-Ryu: Tal vez doña Anna tenga miedo

-Yoh: ¿Miedo?

-Manta: ¡claro! Las mujeres se ponen muy sensibles en ese estado, seguro que tiene miedo que tu la dejes -señalo a Yoh.

-Yoh: ¿Yo? O.o

-Manta: Eso es -adopto una pose triunfal- Anna no quiere cambiar, por eso intenta ocultar el emberazo.

-Len: Pero.... ejem... eso se nota ¬¬ creo que le sale una barriga...

-Horo-Horo: Una ENORME barriga... Auch #o

-Manta: Por eso.....-dijo molesto por la interrupción- tiene tantas nauseas, porque así adelgazara y no se le notara tanto.

-Len: Eso no tiene lógica ¬¬

-Horo-Horo: Yo si se la veo. oo

-Len: Tonto ¬¬

Yoh se quedo pensando en todo lo que dijo Manta, ¿Seria verdad que su Annita no quisiera engordar para no dejar de gustarle?. ¿Todo su malestar era causado por el?

-Ryu: Pero si Doña Anna esta embarazada quiere decir que Don Yoh.... ¡Será Papa! 

-Manta: ¡Papa! OO

-Horo-Horo: ¡Vaya! Eso si que es una responsabilidad grande, Eh Yoh.....¿Yoh?

-Yoh: El problema de su malestar.....-murmuro

Yoh seguía metido en sus pensamientos, solo pensaba en lo que podía ocurrirle a Anna, pero no pensaba lo que significaba "ese problema" para el también.

-Pilika: ¿Esta ya? ¿Esta ya?

-Jun: ¡No! hay que E-s-p-r-a-r ¿Podrás hacerlo? o

-Pilika: Creo que si -o-U

-Jun: que impaciente -dijo con una sonrisa y luego miro a Anna, que miraba por la ventana como si estuviera contemplando algo muy interesante.

-Anna: "Un.... bebe..... " -se paso instintivamente la mano por el vientre- " ¿De verdad estaré embarazada?..... No se si estoy preparada para esto, pero... eso no es lo que mas me preocupa...... Yoh....."-dejo al lado sus pensamientos cuando alguien le paso la mano por la frente.

-Jun: ¿Anna? ¿Has dormido bien? tienes mala cara- pregunto preocupada.

-Anna: Últimamente paso malas noches.

-Jun: ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

-Anna: ¿Eh? Bueno.... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza....

-Pilika: No deberías pensar tanto -le reprocho- No seria bueno para el bebe 

-Anna: Aun no sabes si estoy embarazada ¬¬

-Pilika: Detalles, detalles o

-Jun: Si... un detalle sin importancia --U

-Pilika: Bueno, en realidad espero que no estés embarazada 

-Anna: ¿Porque? "Esta niña cada vez es mas rara --U"

-Jun: Por la apuesta 

-Anna: ¿Que apuesta? ¬¬

-Jun: Bueno.... como la apuesta que hicimos la otra quedo en empate...

-Pilika: ¡Gane Yo! ¬o¬U

-Jun: Si como sea.... ejem.... hicimos una apuesta para ver quien acertaba la fecha de tu primer embarazo

-Anna: ¿Eh? O.o -le entro un tic en el ojo- ¿Y quien hay en esa apuesta? ¬¬

-Pilika: Pues..... Mmmm mi hermano, Len, Ryu, Manta, Jun, Lyserg, Chocolof y.... y yo 

-Anna: ¿Todos?

-Jun: Si 

-Anna: ¿Y quien ganara? ¬¬

-Pilika: Bueno, si sale POSITIVO, porque AUN no es SEGURO, ganaría....-saco una hoja de papel con los días del año (un calendario U) - a ver... ¿Eh? 

-Anna: ¿Quien?

-Jun: ¡Ya esta! ¡Ya esta! -dijo feliz mientras recogía el frasco con el test.

-Anna: ¡Deja de moverlo así! ¬o¬

-Jun: Perdón o, es la emoción.

-Anna: ¿Ganas tu la apuesta?¬¬

-Jun: ¿Eh? No, la ganaría Tamao

-Anna: ¿Que? T-Tamao...

-Pilika: ¡si! Ella al principio no participaba, pero hace unos días llamo para confirmarme que si lo haría.

-Anna: No puede ser....-Anna se puso pálida (mucho mas U), lo que asusto a Jun y Pilika que tuvieron que sostenerla cuando le fallaron las piernas.

-Jun: ¡¿Anna estas bien?!

-Anna: Estoy...Estoy...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Pilika: Anna tranquila, aun no hemos mirado el test....-intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Anna: un bebe.....-susurro.

-Horo-Horo: ¡Ya estamos aquí! -anuncio al entrar al casa.

-Pilika: ¡Hermano! -salió corriendo a recibirle y Jun salió detrás- ¿Donde esta? -dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

-Len: ¿Quien? -pregunto confundido.

-Jun: ¡Yoh! ¿Donde esta Yoh?

-Horo-Horo: ¿Eh? Pues aun no ha llegado... UU

-Pilika: ¬¬

-Len: Fue a dar una vuelta, ¿Porque lo preguntáis?

-Jun: Porque Anna...

-Ryu: ¿Y Doña Anna no esta?

-Pilika: Salió a dar una vuelta.....-dijo agachando la cabeza tristemente.

-Horo-Horo: ¿Y para que queréis a Yoh? 

-Pilika: ¡Para que vaya a buscarla!

-Horo-Horo: ¿OO? ¿Para que?

-Jun: Anna salió muy nerviosa de aquí.... y hace bastante rato... -dijo preocupada.

-Len: ¿Porque estaba nerviosa?

-Jun: Veras ella...

-Tamao: No pasa nada, tranquila -dijo muy tranquila apareciendo por la puerta junto con Fausto.

-Ryu: ¡Tamao, Fausto! ¡Que alegría! T.T - abrazo a Tamao.

-Pilika: Tamao tu no entiendes, Anna estaba muy ....

-Tamao: jijiji tranquilas, ya veréis que todo sale bien 

-Todos: O.o

Tamao/Fausto: 

Paseaba pensando en como solucionar lo que le ocurría a su Annita, le dolía muchísimo verla tan mal y solo pensar que su estado era provocado por el le partía el corazón.

Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta llego a su lugar preferido, el cementerio, sonrió para si mismo y se dirigió a sentarse junto al árbol y así contemplar sus estrellas que iban a comenzar a salir, pero paro en seco al encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había otra persona en aquel lugar.

Sonrió abiertamente, tal vez ese problema no era tan complicado como el pensaba, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda pasando sus brazos por su estrecha cintura, sintiendo su pequeño sobre salto.

-Yoh: ¿Que hace una chica tan hermosa sola a estas horas de la noche? -le susurro dulcemente al oído.

-Anna: ...Me asustaste Yoh.....-dijo con una débil voz.

-Yoh: ¿No sentiste mi presencia?

-Anna: Estaba pensado en otras cosas.....

-Yoh: ¿Que cosas?

-Anna: .....Cosas.....

-Yoh: jijiji pero no me contestaste, ¿Que hacías aquí ha estas horas?

-Anna: ...te estaba esperando....pensé que tal vez pasarías hoy por aquí.....y no me confundí -sonrió levemente al pensar en lo bien que conocía a Yoh.

-Yoh: Si.... U , me conoces muy bien, no podría hacer nada para sorprenderte.

-Anna: Tal vez si puedas....-susurro.

-Yoh: No, yo creo que no. La que me sorprendes eres tu -la abrazo mas fuerte- al no confiar en mi -le dijo suavemente en el oído.

-Anna: ..Si confió en ti Yoh pero....yo...

-Yoh: No tienes porque tener miedo, yo estaré siempre contigo, todo estará bien -Anna no pudo evitar sonreír, como le gustaba esa frase- Annita...dime....

-Anna: ¿Si?

-Yoh: ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero?

-Anna: ¿Eh? A que viene eso Yoh....

Yoh la soltó y suavemente le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió al pensar en que era realmente hermosa y dulcemente le aparto unos mechones de la cara.

-Yoh: Te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi y nunca, nadie ni nada podra cambiar eso -le dijo sinceramente.

Anna lo miraba asombrada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y que unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaran con salir.

-Anna: Yoh.... yo...-empezó a decir algo nerviosa.

-Yoh: Anna -la tomo de los hombros- es cierto que yo siempre te digo que eres perfecta y es porque para mi lo eres, no cambiaria absolutamente nada de ti, porque te quiero a Ti, a Anna y pase lo que pase, Anna siempre será Anna 

-Anna: Pero esto no es solo un pequeño cambio...

-Yoh: No importa, No importa lo que cambie tu cuerpo, tu siempre serás Anna.

-Anna: Yoh, no entiendes, no es esa clase de cambio.....-lo miro algo triste- yo estoy... estoy....-suspiro- nose como ....

-Yoh: Estamos 

-Anna: ¿Eh?

-Yoh: ¿Querías decir estamos verdad?

-Anna: ¿Que?

-Yoh: Esto es algo de dos, no solo estas tu, estamos lo dos-le paso cariñosamente una mano por su vientre, lo que sobre salto a Anna y lo miro con asombro ¿Acoso sabia lo que pasaba?- Bueno, creo que es cosa de tres 

Anna ya no pudo evitarlo más y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Yoh se las quito cariñosamente y la abrazo, mientras le susurraba "Todo estará bien". Y así permanecieron abrazados hasta que Anna se tranquilizo en los brazos de Yoh.

**Continuara....**

**Notas de la autora:** -o-UUUU Queréis matarme... lo se, lo se UUU, pero por favor no lo hagáis xDD. No he tenido tiempo y no he podido escribir, nose si me ha quedado muy corto --UUU, pero lo he escrito en un ratito que tenia (no lo he repasado ni nada u.uUUU espero que no haya quedado muy mal...), no he metido Lemon porque no viene a cuento :P, espero no tardar tanto para el sig cap.... u.u, no me gusta tardar tanto T.T, porque se la rabia que da que tarden tanto en subir un cap... así que intentare no tardar y meter mucho Lemon xDDD que me habéis dado muchas ideas , muchas gracias.

Kyaaah!!! Hana-Chan!!!! o, al principio tenia pensado hacer este fic solo sobre el embarazo de Anna, pero lo empecé con un poco de Lemon :P, así que por eso tal vez la cosa entre Yoh y Anna se suavice un poco 

Este cap se lo dedico a todos los que me dejan Reviews y a todas las personas a las que les dejaba Reviews pero que ahora me es casi imposible u.uU, que yo sigo leyendo las historias, solo que no tengo tiempo para dejar Reviews.... perdonarme...

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! De verdad T.T, no sabéis cuanto me animan y perdonar por tardar tanto... sniffff

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews 


End file.
